Mai's obession
by Sekhmet09
Summary: Its never a good thing to catch Mai's attention. And thats just what Joey Wheeler has made the mistake of doing. Warnings: Gore, Violence, blood,mentions of minors drinking, as well as slight boy x boy only in passing reference a minor character is gay


**Disclaimer:** I don't own yu-gi-oh or anything else I might mention. This plot however does belong to me...so please don't try to copy it…Thanx

**A/N:** This is my first story on fan fiction… tell me what you think. Hope you like it.

A Date to Remember

It was a warm summer day in July when Mai Valentine walked into the local fair grounds where Domino was holding its annual carnival. Her two inch high stilettos were sinking into the mud as she walked leisurely through the crowded fair, looking for something, anything that was worth her time.

She passed vendors selling pretty much everything imaginable, from clothing and food to hand made crafts and collectibles. She continued to walk through the crowded fair ground, her eyes scanning left and right, searching for anything that was worth her trip out into the unforgiving July heat. She couldn't but roll her eyes as a couple of boys, who Mai guessed were students at the local college woof whistled at her as she walked by. One of them even shouted out a slurred request to "escort her around the fair grounds." She shook her head, boys like that were a dime a dozen and certainly not worth Mai's time.

After walking around for another forty-five minutes she was on the verge of giving up, when she heard one of the Carnies yelling "Step right up and try your luck at the dunking tank. Let's see if we can send my good friend here for a swim." Mai casually turned her head, and froze. First her eyes found the Carnie who was interesting to say the least; his unusual tri-color hair certainly was an attention grabber, though it wasn't him that caught Mai's attention, it was rather the man sitting with a rather bored expression on the plank suspended over the dunk tank.

His lime green and navy blue swim trunks sparkled in the sun as the yellow and orange rays bounced off of the drops of water dripping from the soaking wet trunks. His perfectly tan body flexing on the hard, metal platform, his body could only be described as _god-like_. His six pack scrunched together flexing under the harsh July sun, muscles perfectly toned, his straw colored hair was messy and his honey colored eyes were looking at the crowd, challengingly, almost mockingly. It was like he was _daring _someone to knock him in.

Mai smiled slightly, this was a challenge she couldn't pass up. Mai leisurely walked up to the Carnie who to Mai's amusement was a few inches shorter than her despite standing on a platform. "You want to take a shot Ma'am?" The Carnie asked, a smile lighting his child like face.

"Yeah, I do kid so how much?" Mai said.

The Carnie pouted slightly when Mai called him a kid, though he still answered her question, "its two dollars for three balls or five dollars for ten."

Mai reached into her leather purse and fished out her pocket book before counting out two dollars and handing them to the Carnie. The Carnie nodded and reached into a white bucket sitting on the platform and pulled out three worn baseballs and handed them to Mai. "Here you go Ma'am and good luck."

Mai smirked at the Carnie as she walked over to the white 'X' that had been spray painted on the ground before turning and facing the dunking tank. "This isn't about luck, its skill." The boy in the dunk tank smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes boring into her violet ones, clearly telling her to 'bring it.'

Mai dropped two of the baseballs down by her feet and rolled the third one around in her hand with her freshly manicured fingers. With her other hand she brushed her long blonde hair out of her face before narrowing her eyes in concentration on the small metal button, which was her target. "You better be ready to go for a swim Hun." Mai said before she drew her arm back and threw the ball. She watched as the ball soared through the air before it connected with its target. The boy in the dunk tank let out a yelp of shock as the plank fell out from under him and he went plummeting into the ice cold water.

Mai crossed her arms smugly as she watched the boy's head reemerge from under the water, his hair now plastered to his face. She chuckled lightly as she watched him spit out the water that he had unintentionally swallowed when he went for his unexpected swim. Mai leaned down and picked up the second baseball and tossed it up a few inches in the air before she easily caught it again while she waited for the boy to re setup the plank and get back into position, just so that she could knock him back down again. _Oh this is so much fun._ Mai thought.

The Carnie shook his head and said, "Come on Joey hurry up. Our customer still has two more balls to throw."

The boy in the tank, whose name Mai now knew was Joey, stuck his tongue out at the Carnie before saying, "I'm goin' as fast as I can Yug'. I still think that we should switch places and you be the one who goes for a swim now." Joey said.

The Carnie chuckled, "No can do Joey, after we finish up here I have to go to dinner with my Grandpa and Yami, so I can't get wet like you." Joey chuckled before he playfully splashed water out of the tank and at the Carnie, who yelped and jumped out of the way. "Joey Wheeler!" The Carnie yelled.

Joey just laughed before he focused on resetting the platform and replied, "Sorry Yugi."

"It's okay, just move faster next time." Yugi said with a smirk. "Okay, Ma'am go ahead." Yugi said.

"Yeah…go ahead I doubt you could hit that target again." Joey said tauntingly.

_We'll see about that won't we, _Mai thought to herself. "You really want _me_ to try again, why you hot or something are because you seem real anxious to go for another swim _Joey_." Mai said as she aimed the second baseball at the small metallic circle for the second time. She drew her arm behind her head and threw the ball. Joey watched in amazement as the ball soared through the air and connected with the target for a second time, but before he could say anything the platform beneath him dropped out and he once again plunged into the cool water below.

_What is this girl, a major league pitcher or something, _Joey thought to himself as he reemerged from the now sloshing water. "Okay let someone else have a turn…" Joey started to say before Yugi interrupted him.

" Joey, she paid for 3 so she gets 3 shots, just let her throw one more…don't worry I doubt she'll be able to hit it again."

"Yeah you're right Yug', Okay Ma'am bring it on." Joey taunted with a devious smirk.

_Why must he taunt me, all it does is excite me more. _Mai thought as she threw the final baseball as feebly as she could. It didn't even make it halfway to the tank before it fell to the ground with a dull thud. "Aww… I didn't make it." Mai said as girly as possible.

"That's alright ma'am, you had two good throws, but no ones perfect." Yugi said.

_That's where your wrong there is someone here that is perfect. Perfect for me that is. Just wait he'll eventually agree that we are meant to be together, Joey will eventually love me, because if he doesn't he will lose everything that he holds dear including his friends." _Mai thought as she walked away from the dunk tank. She left the carnival that night quite pleased, she had found something that she had been searching for, for the longest time. She had found her next lover.

Mai returned to her small apartment on the upper end of Domino City. She pulled off her mud-caked stilettos and set them on the mat for shoes. She then walked into her office and sat down at her desk and booted up her computer. Once her computer was up and running she decided to start with an internet search, so she opened Google and typed in: _Joey Wheeler_. As was to be expected there were close to a million hits, but Mai was patient, after all not all of them could be duds. She after a few tries found him actually mentioned in a couple of the hits. The first hit listed him as a member of the Domino High School Football team; the article was talking about the team making it to the state finals in the first time in nearly 15 years. There was even a picture of the team, with a caption listing all the players. _Domino High School, Eh? _ The second hit mentioned Joey as being arrested for partaking in a gang fight while he was in middle school. Mai smirked at that, _A tough guy eh? _

After Mai had found those two pieces of information, she had the background she needed to dig deeper. Now, where to hack first Domino High or the Domino Court Archives? _Decisions, decisions. _Eventually she decided to hack into Domino Highs computer database first, after all a high schools computer network isn't nearly as complicated to hack into as a courts, not to say that Mai couldn't do it, of course she could but it'd just take more time so she wanted to get the easiest stuff out of the way first.

She easily navigated her way through Domino High School's computer network security. To Mai a hack that simple was childs play. Once she had accessed the main server she pulled up student files and then ran a search for Joey Wheeler. After a few seconds her computer beeped indicating that the file had been found. Mai clicked on the file to open it. Her eyes immediately began to scan the information that had appeared on the screen.

Student Name: Joey Wheeler

SSN: 309407939

Home Address: Bayview Apartments, Apartment 3C

Home Phone Number: 678-2938

Parent(s)/Guardian(s): Michael Wheeler

Mai clicked another button and Joey's academic information was now displayed on the screen. Mai quickly scanned the information, noting that Joey was currently a junior at Domino High, and that with the exception of Gym he was a mediocre student at best, straight C's. She also saw that to date he had four absences from school. His SAT's were average and he hadn't taken any other standardized tests to date.

Mai then clicked her mouse again and pulled up Joey's behavioral records. She noticed that to date Joey had been suspended twice for fighting. Once against a boy named Ushio Tesuo back in September of what was his Freshman year at Domino. The Second time was against someone named Nagumo Jirai which also took place during his freshman year. He had also earned 7 detentions: three for coming to school tardy, three for sleeping during class and one for flipping up girls' skirts.

Next Mai opened the schools medical files on Joey. They were pretty sparse; the only thing actually on file was Joey's sports physical and a drug test. After Mai was satisfied that she had learned all that she could from Domino High she logged off their server, however, not before she saved Joey's yearbook photo to her computer.

Mai then decided to hack into the Domino Courts Archives. This computer network certainly had a more intricate security system then Domino High's had been, but just smirked, reveling in the challenge. She grinned when twenty minutes later she was in. She typed the name Joey Wheeler into a search, and smiled widely when the computer beeped indicating that the file had been found.

As she had seen online Joey had indeed been arrested for his involvement in a gang fight. Apparently he had been a part of a gang out Rintama Middle School. Joey had been charged with assault, as well as breaking and entering (apparently the fight had taken place in a Kaiba Corp Warehouse and Kaiba Corp was pressing charges.) In the file there was an affidavit from the officer that had arrested the twelve year old Joey, as well as Joey's testimony. His sentence had also been recorded, he had been sentenced to 100 hours of community service and he had been fined 1000 dollars, which his father had paid.

After Mai had finished reading she logged off the court server and shut down her computer. She now knew where her lover lived. She smirked; maybe she should go and pay him a visit. After all the first stage in any relationship was getting to know one another, and that was just want Mai intended to do.

Joey slowly dragged his feet towards the entrance to his apartment building. Today had been exhausting to say the least. He and Yugi had been at the carnival all day long, and then after all their hard work that day, he was the one who had to tear down the dunk tank and haul the cash box and baseballs back to the Game Shop, since that was who had sponsored the Dunk Tank. Joey had gotten into the shop using the key that he knew was hidden under a loose cobble under the Motou's welcome mat. Yugi would have stayed and helped him, had Yami not come and picked him up earlier and dragged him off to that important dinner Yugi had mentioned earlier in the day.

Once Joey had got into his apartment building he immediately made a beeline for the elevator. He cursed his bad luck when he saw a sign had been taped over the elevator call buttons saying that the elevator was out of order. Joey then turned and slowly made his way upstairs.

Once Joey had gotten to the third floor he dug through the pockets of his faded beige shorts for his house key. After a couple minutes of fumbling he managed to find it and stuck it into the lock and opened the door. He slowly walked into his messy apartment and began to make his way towards his room, with every intention of sleeping until tomorrow night, though sadly he knew that THAT wasn't going to happen since he had to pull his shift at the Game shop tomorrow. He didn't think that Yami would be willing to cover for him just because he was tired. After all Yami had more important things to do than cover for his little brother's friends.

Just as Joey was half way through the living room he heard something that made him pause and glance around the poorly up kept room. On the coffee table Joey could see a pizza box that had been there longer than he cared to admit, there were also empty beer bottles that were strewn throughout the room. Joey then saw his father, lying on the old, worn sofa staring at the television screen attempting to make out the picture through all the static. Joey just shook his head and began to continue on his way towards his room.

He paused again when his father suddenly spoke, "And where do you think your goin' boy? Get your ass over here." Joey sighed before he turned and made his way over towards the couch.

"Yeah pops." Joey said before he came to a stop in front of his father, who he assumed was drunk again.

"Where the hell have you been all day boy? And don't you pull an attitude with me boy. You ain't too old for me to tan your hide." Mr. Wheeler said heatedly.

"I was working at the carnival with Yugi today. Mr. Motou is paying me for the hours I put it, I'll get the check the day after tomorrow when he pays me for the week." Joey replied.

Mr. Wheeler nodded, accepting his son's answer he then said, "Go grab me another beer."

Joey rolled his eyes slightly but headed towards the kitchen regardless. When his father was in one of these moods it was best to just humor him. Joey pulled open the refrigerator and glanced around; looking for his father's beer, but there was none to be found. "Dad, you're out of beer." Joey yelled.

Joey could hear his father cursing under his breath before he heard the couch groan in protest as his father stood. Joey closed the refrigerator and turned to look at his father as he made his way into the kitchen. Mr. Wheeler shoved Joey away from the fridge so that he could look for his prized beer himself. Joey just rolled his eyes and turned and made his way into his room. He closed his door and plopped down onto his bed in exhaustion and went to sleep.

Mai had been sitting in her purple corvette which she had parked outside of Joey's apartment building. From her parking spot she luckily had a perfect view of Joey's kitchen window. She had watched as Joey had made his way into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, then closed it before he was shoved out of the way by another man.

Mai's eyes narrowed in rage. _How dare that bastard lay so much as a finger on my lover? Oh he'll pay for that. Dearly. _Mai thought as she opened he purse and pulled out her jewel encrusted dagger, which she had gotten at a bizarre when she had traveled to the island of Crete. She had been told by the vendor that this type of daggers used to be used by priestesses during rituals in the women centered society of the Minoans. Mai, who herself had always had an interest in blades as well as feminine might had taken an instant liking for the blade. And now it was her weapon of choice.

Mai slowly unsheathed her dagger, taking in every inch of the blade. The way it curved ever so slightly as well as the intricate symbols which had been inscribed into the blade itself. After Mai had purchased the dagger she had researched its history for herself, after all vendors are known to lie in order to make a sale. She had found that these types of daggers had been used to conduct rituals of blood sacrifice, more specifically to sacrifice men to the gods. Mai believed in using things the way they had originally been intended, and so she used this dagger to spill the blood of men as well.

Mai smirked as she gazed back at the apartment as she watched the man she had watched push her beloved Joey earlier made his way out onto the sidewalk. Mai quickly turned her key in the ignition and pulled out onto the street following him.

It had been months since her beloved dagger had last had a taste of blood and Mai believed that it was about time she changed that.

Mr. Wheeler in his attempt to get his beer faster chose to take a shortcut down a well known alleyway not far from his apartment. When he was about halfway down a pair of headlights lit up the area around him, in surprise he turned around to face the vehicle that had just pulled into the narrow alley. "Who the fuck are you?" Mr. Wheeler yelled at the silhouetted driver.

"_Me_, oh I'm just a close friend of a friend who wanted you to be taught a lesson." Mai said as she calmly revved the engine, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Lesson, what type of lesson…?" Mr. Wheeler started to question as Mai gunned the now luke warm engine and rammed directly into the unsuspecting Mr. Wheeler. _Crack…_ the sickening sound of his legs snapping in front of the pristine corvette and the now unconscious body of Mr. Wheeler was thrown perfectly into the back seat.

"Lets see you ever lay a hand on my boyfriend again." Mai laughed as she closed the top of her corvette. "Now let's go somewhere a little less public, shawl we?" Mai asked the bleeding figure in the back seat. _Don't you worry, Mr. Wheeler we won't be gone too long, just long enough for you to learn never to lay a hand on my lover ever again._ Mai thought as she backed out of the alley and proceeded casually down the busy streets of downtown Domino.

Joey awoke later that night to the telephone ringing. _Ring, ring…ring, ring_ "okay, okay I'm coming would ya just hold your horses. Jeez" Joey said as he rolled out of his comfortable blue futon and onto his bedroom floor that was covered with dirty clothes and school books. Most of which, were unopened. _I wonder why dad let it ring this long. Then again he's probably out cold, whatever_, Joey thought as he walked to the living room to answer the phone. "Wheeler residence… oh hey Serenity how's mom… yeah I figured as much well if you guys are having a fight you can come over here, dad's out cold for the night so he won't bother you… Cool I'll meet you in an hour at the park. See you then, bye." Joey said as he hung up the century old crème colored piece of junk that his dad considered a telephone. _Oh crap, I have to clean this dump up. _Joey thought as he grabbed a broom and started picking up beer bottles. _I can't let Serenity see this place looking like this, maybe I'll take her over to Yugi's house. I'm sure Mr. Motou won't mind, and I know Yugi won't. _Joey thought as he gave up trying to clean up the pigsty that he and his dad called home. Quickly running into his bedroom he grabbed a jacket and slipped on his shoes.

Joey left the house and immediately began to run towards the Game Shop. _I hope the Motou's are back from dinner by now, since I don't think they'd be too happy to find me and Serenity there when they get back. _Joey thought as he ran down the block. About five minutes later the Game shop was in sight, Joey let out a sigh of relief when he saw Grandpa Motou's station wagon was parked in the drive way, Yami's car was there as well. Joey slowed down to a walk and began to catch his breath as he walked up to door and knocked.

Joey could hear Yugi shout, "I'll get it," shortly followed by the sound of Yugi running through the living room to the door. Yugi opened the door and smiled when he saw Joey standing there. "Hey Joey, we weren't expecting to see you tonight, come in." Yugi said as he stood aside to let Joey into the house.

Joey smiled and walked into the house and slipped his shoes off. Yugi closed the door. Joey and Yugi walked into the living room. Yami shouted from upstairs, "Who was at the door Little One?"

"Just Joey." Yugi yelled back.

"Joey? What did he want?" Yami asked.

"Don't know, he hasn't said yet." Yugi said.

"He hasn't?" Yami said as he walked down the stairs and into the living room. He was dressed in a pair of black dress slacks, a button up shirt and a tie. His crimson eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. Yami turned his attention onto Joey and said, "Hello Joey, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, well my sister called earlier and she had a fight with my ma and she's gonna need a place to stay for awhile and she can't stay at my place since my dad's drunk again and our place looks like an earthquake hit. So, I was kinda hoping that she and I could hang out here for awhile." Joey said.

Yami sighed, "I don't know Joey, I'm going to be leaving in a few minutes to go to work, and Grandpa's leaving in an hour to go to Egypt. So it'd just be you guys and Yugi until I get back…and I wasn't planning on being back until tomorrow morning at nine."

"Pleeease, Yami Joey, Serenity and me will behave we promise." Yugi said.

Yami just looked at his little brother and shook his head. "Fine, they can stay. Serenity and Joey can either crash on the floor in your room Yugi, or they can crash in the living room. But, when I get home tomorrow this house had better not be trashed and I had better not find out that you all were causing problems that means no prank calls, no streaking and stay out of Grandpa's Sake. Do I make myself clear you two?" Yami said sharply.

Yugi had the decency to glance at the floor blushing embarrassedly while Joey just kind of laughed at the reminder of what Yami mentioned had happened at the last sleep over Yugi had had unattended. "We promise Yami, we'll be good."

"Yeah, Yami we won't cause any problems." Joey said.

Yami looked at the two as if trying to see if they were lying to him or not. "Fine, but I'm going to call Seto and have him come and check up on you guys sometime tonight."

"Okay." Yugi and Joey said simultaneously.

Joey then turned to Yugi and said, "Well, now that I know we can stay I'll call Serenity and let her know that she should come here." Joey said before he walked into the kitchen.

Yami gave Yugi a quick hug and then yelled, "I'm leaving for work now Grandpa."

"Okay, Yami drive safely. And have fun afterwards." Grandpa yelled from upstairs, where he was packing for his trip.

Yami chuckled, while Yugi gave him a look, clearly telling Yami that Yugi knew exactly why Yami wasn't going to be coming home tonight. "Don't worry Grandpa, I will." Yami said before turning to Yugi, "I have my cell phone with me if you need anything, alright?"

"I got it Yami, now go on or you'll be late." Yugi said, though Yugi highly doubted Yami's boss would care TOO much about him being a few minutes late. Yami nodded and headed out the door.

Joey came in a few minutes later and said that Serenity would be there in about 30 minutes. Yugi nodded. Grandpa came down the stairs hauling his suitcase about five minutes later. Joey picked up the suitcase and carried it over to Mr. Motou's car and loaded it in the trunk.

Grandpa then turned to Yugi, "Yugi while I'm gone Yami is in charge. I don't want to be getting any calls saying that you and your friends were causing trouble. Here's the phone number of the hotel that I'll be staying at and you have my cell phone number. Call me if there's an emergency. As you know there's food in the fridge and freeze, though I don't want you cooking, since the last time you tried to cook you nearly set the kitchen on fire." Grandpa said. Yugi blushed slightly when he remembered that particular experiment.

"I know Grandpa, don't worry I'll follow all the rules and I promise that the house will be in one piece when you get back." Yugi said.

Grandpa nodded and gave his grandson a hug, "Alright Yugi, I'll be back in two weeks. Call me if you need anything. I love you and tell Yami that you guys don't have to worry about the shop, you can leave that closed until I get back since I don't want to stick him with doing inventory and checking the books. He's got enough stuff to be dealing with without having to manage the shop too." Grandpa said.

"Okay Grandpa." Yugi said.

Grandpa released Yugi and turned towards the door, just before he walked out he hollered one final warning over his shoulder, "Bye Yugi, Joey and you two had better behave yourselves otherwise you'll be sorry."

"We got it Gramps." Joey said.

The door closed and Yugi and Joey sat in silence as they listened to the sound of Mr. Motou pulling out of the driveway. Once they were certain he was gone they turned to each other and said, "It's party time."

Yugi wandered into the kitchen and grabbed the cordless phone before heading back into the living room. "Okay, so what should we do first? Order tons of food? Or start inviting guests?"

"I'd say start with the food. That way the guests have something to eat when they get here. And hey, Yami mentioned something about Sake." Joey said as he looked through a stack of CDs. "Hey, Yugi don't you have any better stuff than this?"

"No, but Yami's boss got him an Ipod last month. He's probably got a pretty sweet playlist." Yugi said.

"Sweet, you go grab Yami's ipod and I'll order some food. But, Yugi whose payin?" Joey asked as he grabbed the phone from Yugi.

"Well, Yami did leave his credit card here…and besides he won't get a statement til next month so we're safe til then." Yugi said as he held up Yami's visa card. Yugi smirked before adding, "Yami's boss got him the card, its got a $15,000 limit and he hardly ever uses it so we can get whatever we want."

Joey chuckled as he began to dial the phone, "Ah, the perks of sleepin' with the boss."

Yugi smacked Joey on the back of the head, "Yami is NOT sleeping with his boss. He's dating him. There's a difference. My brother is **not **a whore." Yugi said darkly.

"I got it. I got it." Joey said, holding his arms up in surrender. Joey then turned his attention to the phone call he was making. "Domino's pizzeria, may I take your order?"

"Yeah, I'd like to order 7 large pizzas. Two cheese, two pepperoni two supreme and one veggie. I'd also like 50 breadsticks, 50 buffalo wings and 50 mild wings." Joey said.

"Pick up or delivery?"

"Well, we're paying with credit so it'll have to be pick up." Joey said.

"Alright, it'll be ready in an hour.

"Okay, but whats my total?"

"$310.30."

"Alright." Joey hung up the phone and turned to Yugi who was coming down the stairs carrying Yami's Ipod. "We've got to pick it up."

Yugi nodded, "We'll take Yami's spare car. Yami left the keys to it hanging on the hook in the kitchen."

"Alright, so do we need anything other than pizza and wings?" Joey asked.

"Probably. We'll just stop at the corner market and grab some chips and sodas while we're out." Yugi said.

"Alright." Joey said, "Hey do you think we'll be able to buy some more Sake, I don't think Gramps has enough on hand."

"Maybe. I think Yami's old Drivers license that expires next week hasn't been shredded yet. I look enough like him that I can pass an id check." Yugi said.

Joey smiled, "Alright, lets go then."

The two friends headed out the door and drove down to the corner market where they cleared out the chips aisle. Literally. They also grabbed 12 two liters of soda. Yugi and Joey walked up the register to check out.

And that was when they ran into their first problem. The cashier looked up and said, "Hi Yugi. Joey, how are you guys?"

"Duke? Since when do you work here?" Yugi asked.

"Since my old man made me get a job. What's with all the chips? You throwing a party?" Duke asked.

"Yeah. Hey, you can stop by after your shift ends." Yugi said.

Duke nodded, "Alright, well your total is $78.89."

Yugi handed Duke Yami's credit card. "Ah Yugi, Yami has to sign the receipt." Duke said.

"Can't I just sign it for him? He lent me the card so I can buy this stuff." Yugi said.

"Sorry, Yugi but your name isn't on the card. Only his and Atemu's are." Duke said.

Joey shrugged, "No worries Yugi, I'll just forge his signature. No one'll ever know." Joey said glaring slightly at Duke, who nodded understand the implied threat.

Duke swiped the card and Joey signed the receipt. It looked kind of like Yami's signature though the Y was different and there wasn't as much of a flourish in the M's and Joey's U looked more like a W but other than that it was a perfect forgery.

The two then left and headed to the liquor store. They spent 100 more and as Yugi had predicted he passed the ID check as Yami. Yugi signed the receipt this time, though his forgery wasn't any better than Joey's.

They then went and picked up the pizza's before finally heading back to the Game Shop. When they got there Serenity came out and helped them unload the stuff from the car. Twenty minutes later they had everything set and guests were on their way.

However, in another part of town another party was just about to begin as well.

Mr. Wheeler slowly regained consciousness and glanced around. He could see that he was in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. He attempted to sit up, but found that he couldn't more. Panicked he looked down to see that he was securely tied to a table.

"Hello. Is anyone here? Help." Mr. Wheeler yelled.

"Oh, someone's here alright hun. But they can't help you. No one can." Mai said as she stepped into Mr. Wheeler's line of vision.

"You, y-y-you're that woman who hit me." Mr. Wheeler said, his voice shaking as he was overcome with fear. He was in an abandoned warehouse. Alone. With a maniac.

"I believe I promised to teach you a lesson Mr. Wheeler." Mai said as she took a menacing step forward. Mr. Wheeler caught the glint of light off a steel blade. Mai smirked evilly at him before she said, "Well, class is in session."

A/N: And this will do it for the first chapter. But please read and review I want to know what you think of this and please be kind, as I mentioned earlier this is my first fanfic.


End file.
